deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Daredevil
|-|DENSTIFY1= DD vs B.jpg|Simbiothero B vs DD.jpg|Simbiothero V2 Daredevil Batman.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Batman vs Daredevil.PNG|DENSTIFY1 V2 Bruce vs Matt.PNG|DENSTIFY1 Batman vs. Daredevil.jpg|DeviantArt Batman_VS_Daredevil_-_BK3.jpg|Bendy-Kirby3 Batman vs Daredevil is a What-if death battle featuring Batman from DC comics and Daredevil from Marvel comics. It was abandoned and later adopted by DENSTIFY1. Description DC vs Marvel! The fear-inducing city defenders and masters of non-lethal beatdowns battle for supremacy! Does Bats have a meeting with the devil planed? Or will Matt be seeing stars? Oh... Intro (Cue:Invader) Batman Daredevil Pre-fight DEATH BATTLE Conclusion Next time |-| RatedMforMario= Batvsdevil.png|Previous batman vs daredevil ratedm fixed.png|Current Batman vs Daredevil is the second episode of RatedM's second DEATH BATTLE! season, featuring the return of Batman from DC Comics and Daredevil from Marvel Comics in a duel to the end. Description It's DC's Greatest Detective against Marvel's Man without Fear! Interlude In a world of superheroes, it takes more than any mortal man to take up the vigilante role. But these two prove they're more! Like Batman, no real introduction needed! And Daredevil, Marvel's Man without Fear! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out WHO would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Batman In the streets of Gotham City, The Batman is the nightmare of EVERY criminal who's ever met him. Yeah, but his origin is a little messed up. I mean, what would YOU do if your parents were murdered right in front of you? Sure, vengeance might sound bad-ass and all, but Bruce does this to make sure others don't go through what he did. True. Bats may have had a rough history childhood, but as soon as that Lil' Bat grew uo to become BATMAN, he pretty much improved himself! See, Bruce had to train an AWFUL lot while training to become Batman. In fact, he even made himself learn every martial art known to man! Holy hell! And I can't even find the time to call my ex-wife a whale! Bruce has learned several types of martial arts including kung-fu and karate but he fights with his own kind of fighting style. He's also at peak human levels, meaning he's likely faster and stronger than the most fit human athletes in the WORLD! He can bench-press up to 1,000 pounds, meaning that he's second to be able to pull more than 900 pounds! And we're positive this is all he can do on his own? Oh no, Boomstick, we aren't done. He's not only strong or fast, but his strongest attribute is his SHEER tenacity. Take that one time he was drugged by The Joker, put into a straight-jacket and buried alive 6 feet underground. It takes WAY more than that to kill him. And that's only his Bruce Wayne mode! We haven't even talked about the gadgets! That's right Boomstick! His Batsuit can protect him from devastating blows, like getting stabbed or shot! His mask also can enhance his sight in the dark, and when someone tries to touch him, he pretty much becomes a human taser! Whoa! The cops could TOTALLY use a Batsuit! And he also comes with Shock Gloves! They are so powerful, they're capable to stop the heart of Bane! In fact, Bruce's Shock Gloves can go up to 200,000 volts! And if you knew, Bane doesn't like to fuck around! But there's still more to the Dark Knight! His utility belt comes with everything he needs! Batarangs which can slice almost anything due to the speed Bruce throws them at! Oh but Batsy has plenty of variations of this sharp lil' bat! There's shocking and explosive which can help him in almost any situation! He also uses a Grapple Gun, which can help him grab opponents and pull them towards him, and uses a sort of Bat-calling device to summon bats to swarm around an opponent! And Bats has performed some amazing feats! True! He has defeated The Joker multiple times, defeated the entire Justice League and even Superman! But, awesome as he is, Bats has a few weaknesses. He's really unstable. Like really, he beats the shit out of people dressed as a GIANT BAT, employs 12-year old sidekicks, and is prone to lashing out! However, he knows this and is one of the reasons he restricts himself from using firearms. But even with those small weaknesses, the Dark Knight will always stop criminals in the name of VENGANCE! Thug: WHERE ARE YOU?! Batman: Here. Daredevil Young Matt Murdock wasn't your average student, he was one of the smartest kids in his grade, and continued to be one of the smartest kids in his grade. And unlike Boomstick, his MOTHER abandoned him, leaving him with his dad. Yeah...HEY! Wiz's judgment aside, it wouldn't be possible without the support of his dad, good ol' "Battling Jack" Murdock!...y'know, I was wondering.... -sniff-....why do all the combatants get good dads...? Despite Jack's impressive skill, he was actually doing it to help Matt pay for his education and hoped that his son could have a better life than he did. However, Matt still trained with his father's equipment in private, making him a tough fighter and a skilled acrobat. Yeah, but then one day, Matt felt especially heroic to save a blind man from an incoming truck but then truck crashed. Bummer. And some radioactive sludge hit him and so Matt was blind. Despite this, he did not give up on his father's dream, as he kept studying and earned a degree! He even founded a law firm with a friend of his! But, it turns out his dad was killed by mobsters for ruining a rigged boxing match. Bummer, again. Y'know, I've wondered, is there even a superhero with living parents? But Matt decided to do something about it. He decided he would become....Daredevil, the defender of Hell's Kitchen! Y'know, that name sounds like the show where that one chef yells at other people when their cooking sucks! HOWEVER, when Matt was blinded, he actually received some new powers! His sense of smell, hearing, taste and touch were SIGNIFICANTLY improved. He also has a unique costume, which also protect him from fire and electricity! Wait...he reminds me of Bats. Hoo-boy...when Batty finds out about this, he'll probably want to fight Matt for the right to be the better vigilante-WHOA HO, WAIT! But his arsenal is also much bigger than what it seems he has. He has a grappling hook, gas pellets, retractable blades, an extendable wire cable but his favorite weapon is his Billy Club. It can also transform into a Nunchaku, giving him a bit of range! But the tools don't just make Daredevil awesome! He also mastered 13 different martial arts, including Krav Maga, Eskrima, and more! He has accomplished many feats, like defeating Kingpin and can even hold his own against Spider-Man! Yeah, but there's a catch to his superpowers. Since they've been improved to be 100x greater like his hearing, a clever opponent can use an extremely loud noise to distract him! However, one can only hope that this devil doesn't give you hell. Kingpin: I'M GONNA KILL YOU! Daredevil:...Take your shot... Interlude Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once in for all! But first, let us recommend to you a great game! Recommendation You know, there are some things we enjoy, so we'd like to tell you about it! And today's recommendation is: Marvel's Spider-Man for the PS4! A great game with some excellent story-telling, graphics and controls, it'll appease any casual or longtime Spider-Man fans! In fact, Stan Lee makes a cameo too! A great game like this truly rivals other PS4 hits! This is one game you DON'T want to miss! ' So don't wait! Get your copy at any retailer that sells video games! But right now, it's time for a DEATH BATTLLLEEEEEE-!' Fight We see Batman driving the Batmobile through an empty parking lot. He then sees an odd shadow, which makes him stop and jumps out the Batmobile. The shadow reveals itself to be Daredevil. Daredevil: Who are you? Did Kingpin send you? Batman: I was about to ask you a similar question. You're coming with me to answer some questions. Daredevil: I answer to no one! Batman: You will to me! FIGHT! Daredevil dashes and punches Batman's jaw, making the Dark Knight jump back. Daredevil then tries to kick Batman but Batman catches him and punches him. The two then engage in a heavy brawl, punching and kicking each other. They keep going until Daredevil pulls out his Billy Club and attempts to hit Batman in the head, only for the mask to protect him. Batman then starts punching Daredevil until the defender of Hell's Kitchen kicks the Dark Knight in the chest. Batman: All right...that's how you wanna play huh? Batman then pulls out some Batarangs and throws them, and hit Daredevil. Daredevil then turns his club into a Nunchaku, and starts hitting Batman. Daredevil: Think you're so tough, huh?! Daredevil then throws Batman on the ground and attempts to punch him, only for him to be shocked by the Batsuit. The Dark Knight then kicks Daredevil off of him and begins to punch him a couple of times and then finishes his combo with a kick to the chest. Daredevil then falls on his back. Daredevil: Damn...he's good... Batman then jumps to try and stab Daredevil's face with Batarangs in his hand, but Daredevil manages to move just in time. Batman then destroys the lights and goes into hiding. Daredevil: You can't hide from me, you know. Daredevil then manages to get a whiff of Batman and attacks but it turns out Batman was behind him and kicks him in the back, and they both fall off the parking lot. Daredevil: DAMN! Gotta..get...it... Batman and Daredevil pull out their Grapple Guns and begin to fight each other in a kind of race to the top. Batman then starts to kick Daredevil in the face but Daredevil manages to grab Batman's foot and has him fall. Daredevil makes it to the top, thinking Batman fell to his death. Daredevil: Whoo...that was tough... Batman then uses his cape to glide and manages to reach Daredevil. The Man without Fear then grabs The World's Greatest Detective and begins to punch him. He knocks Batman to ground with a kick and looks at him. Daredevil: I can only imagine how beat up you look... Batman: Never count your chickens before they hatch! Daredevil is then shocked to find out Batman put an explosive batarang on his back. Daredevil: WHAT?!?! NO! The batarang then explodes and Daredevil is knocked to the ground. Daredevil then gets up to begin to fight Batman again, but Batman then starts to counter all of his attacks, but the defender of Hell's Kitchen then manages to gain the upper hand and manages to defeat Batman in the clash. Daredevil: Okay..time to end this! Batman: D-damn... Daredevil picks up Batman and is about to end him with a punch, but Batman activates his Batcaller and distracts Daredevil, who makes him cover his ears and shrieks. Daredevil: AUGH! N-NO! NO! Batman then manages to punch Daredevil a few times, but Daredevil attacks back after the call has stopped. Batman then is knocked down, face first. Daredevil then picks him up and punches him a couple of times, before punching him one last time. Batman then gets up with his Shock Gloves ready and attacks, making Daredevil feel pain but is unaffected by the shocks. Batman: I admit, I envy your armor. Daredevil: Everything's gotta price pal. Daredevil then punches Batman's back and sends him flying with a kick. Batman gets up, and attacks. Batman: Alright...let's end this, devil boy! Daredevil: You said it, Batty! The two then run at each other, with Daredevil preparing a punch. However, Batman stops and activates the batcaller. Daredevil then shrieks again. Daredevil: N-NO! NOT POSSIBLE! Batman: Always count on the impossible... Batman then gets Daredevil into a headlock and snaps the Man without Fear's neck. Batman: Well, that was was harder than I thought it would be. KO! Conclusion WHOA! Tally a point for Batman! This battle was our closest match-up to date. Both fighters lacked any significant superpowers, and both seemed even with their abilities. Sure, we couldn't help but notice Batman was a little stronger and smarter and Daredevil was a little quicker in both physical and reaction speed. However, Daredevil had one ability that Batman did not: Sensitive hearing. Yeah, Batsy has a lot of tools in that belt of his, so there were multiple ways that he could take down Daredevil! Hell, Bats had him beat in gadgets! Their experience also comes into play. Daredevil MAY have mastered 13 martial arts, and may have defeated Kingpin, who is almost twice his size, Batman has mastered EVERY martial art and has defeated beings that are almost 50 times his power, like Superman! Yeah, and Batsy had always been used to taking blows harder than what Daredevil could take or deliver! And if you think about it, Batman is at peak human levels while Daredevil was not. You shouldn't DARE to fight the Knight! The winner is Batman. Next time Two beloved cartoon characters...one is a black mouse with red shorts, the other is a sea sponge who lives under the sea... SPONGEBOB VS MICKEY IS NEXT! Do you agree with this outcome? Yes No Conclusion was correct but analysis wasn't. Correct Analysis, wrong outcome Who would you be rooting for? Batman Daredevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:DENSTIFY1 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fistfight Category:RatedMforMario Trivia *The connections between Batman and Daredevil is that they are both crime-fighting night time vigilantes who rely on their human phyisique and gadgets. They also have their costumes and names dedicated to animals/creatures. *This is RatedMforMario's second Marvel VS DC fight, after Batman VS Prowler. * It is also the second time DC wins against Marvel after Batman VS Prowler. * This battle includes a number of firsts. * It is the first battle to include a returning DC character. * It is also the first Marvel VS DC fight to include a returning DC Character. *It is the second fight to include a returning winning combatant, after Mario VS Link. Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:Crime Fighter Duel Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles